


An Ideal Couple

by NanakiBH



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Condoms, Cum everywhere, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, cum on face, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it okay if he wanted something permanent? Something that wouldn't leave like everything else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ideal Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this magnificent prompt](https://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/2369.html?thread=1378881#cmt1378881) at the Danganronpa kink meme which asked for enthusiastically consensual public use Komaeda. It felt like that prompt was made for me.
> 
> btw, this takes place in the brightest timeline.

Komaeda sat on the top of his desk, facing the back of the classroom, his feet resting on the seat. His hands were clasped between his knees, and he wrung them nervously as the pounding in his chest escalated. Class had ended an hour prior and he was the only one left, sneaking back into the classroom after his other classmates were gone.

As he waited, he couldn't stop the way his heel nervously tapped against his seat to the beat of his heart. The door was open, so anyone who happened to pass by could see him. There were still clubs and individual activities going on around the school, so it wasn't completely quiet. Every now and then, he could hear movement and voices coming from the floor above him, a few from down the hall as well, and every time he heard a voice, he strained his ears, anxiously hoping it would be the person he was waiting for.

No one was there yet. He could leave at any time...

For some reason, that thought kept coming back to him no matter how many times he rejected it. This was his idea. It was his decision to go through with it. Lately, he'd adopted a 'might as well' kind of attitude, but he still occasionally found himself hesitating, even if he knew he didn't have anything left to lose.

That wasn't totally true. There was one thing...

A knock at the window on the other side of the room almost made him fall off his desk. His vision blurred as his pulse quickened to a dangerous level. For a dreadful second, he could've sworn he even tasted his heart at the back of his throat. Breathing sharply through his nose, he willed his eyes to focus, and when they cleared, he realized who it was who was knocking on the window.

Komaeda's whole body felt hot, embarrassed that he might've let him see him looking so freaked out.

Climbing off his desk, he went to the window. Throwing back the latch, he lifted it and extended a hand to the one below.

“You almost gave me a heart attack. Are you trying to send me to my grave early?”

Hinata smiled sheepishly as he took his hand and used it to hoist himself in through the window. Feet on the floor, he looked down at his hand still holding Komaeda's, but he didn't pull away too soon. Gently, he stroked the back of Komaeda's hand with his thumb. “Sorry about that,” he said, looking sincerely apologetic, his expression threaded with fondness and a bit of his own usual nervousness. “It was tough getting in here. Had to sneak my way past a really tough-looking security guard. I started knocking cuz I was afraid he was going to spot me.”

So he'd been afraid for his life too.

“Alright, you're forgiven,” Komaeda said, letting him off the hook. His fingertips were tingling, but he didn't want to pull his hand away either. He stared at Hinata's mouth and let his eyes linger for just a little before he took them away.

Hinata was just a reserve course student. He was talentless. He was completely ordinary, but... Komaeda's heart beat for his special kind of ordinary. Despite having no remarkable traits, Hinata did have one thing that no one in the main course seemed to have: a desire for _more._ It was an overwhelming desire for the things that were far out of his reach. In itself, that earnest desire was almost as magnificent as a talent.

Komaeda couldn't help but see something of himself in him. Their aching dissatisfaction felt quite similar when he lined them up side by side. For starters, he barely thought of his luck as a 'talent'. Compared to his classmates, he wasn't really anything special. As far as main course students went, he was at the bottom of the barrel, and as far as reserve course students went, Hinata was at the top. Their standings weren't that far apart. Outside of the school and its classifications, no one would've been able to tell them apart.

A lowly existence such as his didn't deserve anyone. He was a burden. It was only an awful thought, those classifications drawn by Hope's Peak, that allowed him to find some comfort with someone else whose existence was deemed equally burdensome.

When they met for the first time, he'd been startled by what he saw. Komaeda thought that Hinata looked as lost as he felt. Looking at him felt a lot like staring into a mirror, and, in some ways, it really bothered him. The fact that he could so easily compare himself to a valueless reserve course student made him feel unsettled. That feeling stayed with him for a long time.

Before long, however, it... evolved. He couldn't figure it out. It was still hard to place his finger on what it was that made him love Hinata. Their similarities disgusted him, but a strange sense of fond familiarity arose from burgeoning feelings of pity. That feeling was empathy, perhaps. Even though they were similar, it was hard for Komaeda to hate Hinata the way he hated himself. Despite his efforts to reject him and push him away, he found himself gradually searching for him, expecting him, anxiously waiting to see his face.

Before he could let Hinata become entangled with him, he told him about his luck. He made sure not to spare a single gruesome detail of its capability. In honesty, he wanted to scare him away. He warned him.

If he stayed around him, bad things would inevitably happen to him, he told him.

But Hinata had just smiled at him in a way that was kind of sad and told him that it was fine. Their similarity was really too disgusting. Hinata was hopeless. They were hopeless.

Hopeless...

More like incorrigible. His tenacity was frustrating. Even if he was just a stupid reserve course kid, Komaeda couldn't figure out what made Hinata want to stick around with someone like him. Being around him would be dangerous. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. He... couldn't figure it out.

Except, they were the same. That was something he figured out right from the start.

There wasn't any mystery to it. It was a stupid idea for Hinata to be involved with him, but, as much as Komaeda didn't _want_ to understand why Hinata would hang around him, he did. He knew why a person like Hinata would like a person like him. Their reasons weren't dissimilar.

But he hated it. The time they spent together was gradually turning into happiness and the prospect of that terrified him.

He didn't want Hinata to get smothered by it, so he'd tried harder and told him about his illness. That information wasn't something he felt comfortable sharing with anyone, let alone someone he had just met recently, but if he didn't, then he knew that Hinata would just keep clinging to his side.

Even that hadn't worked, though. Nothing he said seemed to be able to remove him.

Hinata became a bizarre fixture in Komaeda's life; some kind of anomaly seemingly immune to his luck. The more they hung out, the more Komaeda worried about what might happen to them, but days turned into weeks and weeks eventually turned into months and no disasters had come to steal away the person Komaeda had tentatively begun to think of as his friend.

He wasn't the one who advanced their relationship. That was Hinata.

Sitting quietly together beneath a tree in the courtyard, Hinata turned to him and simply told him that he liked him. Naturally, that just worried Komaeda more. At the time, he'd been so surprised and so frightened by what it could mean that he refused to respond in kind... even though his heart had been pounding out a beat that sounded like an echo of Hinata's words.

The next time they were in his dorm room where he knew that few bad things could happen, he returned his feelings.

And thus began the ever so slightly more adventurous life of Komaeda Nagito.

Realizing that Hinata seemed impervious to the effects of his luck for _some reason_ , Komaeda had decided that it was worth trying things with him that he'd been too afraid to do on his own. They started slow and simple.

First, they took a walk together at night. Even on campus, there were a lot of suspicious and dangerous people around. As much as he loved the hope-filled students of the main course, he couldn't trust them all. While they walked hand in hand, Komaeda still found himself jumping at shadows and sweating when they passed a few people he didn't recognize, but the night ended uneventfully. Hinata took him back to his dorm room, told him good night, then texted him later when he was back at his apartment off campus to let him know that he was okay.

Next, he took it a step farther and went to Hinata's apartment, requesting that he help him learn more about cooking. He even brought a couple cookbooks with him as pretense. It turned out that Hinata didn't know a lot about cooking either, but he obliged his request and they spent the afternoon at the stove. Komaeda had read that accidents occurred frequently in the kitchen, so he tended to stay away from it. The dozens of recipe books he'd read meant little to him when he had no hands-on experience in the kitchen, but he couldn't help his fear...

But even that fear turned out to be an illusion when he was with Hinata. No disasters occurred. Hinata showed him how to make the simple things he usually made for himself at home, then they sat and peacefully ate their creations. It really wasn't bad.

Next, they had sex.

...That wasn't something inherently dangerous, of course. Komaeda hadn't given it a lot of thought until he was together with Hinata, but then he began to wonder if something could go wrong. There was an unusually large number of recorded deaths that occurred during sexual intercourse, some even including some very famous people, so the worry was real... But he was more worried about embarrassing himself.

When it came to sex, most of his worries were normal ones.

Would Hinata still be attracted to him if he saw him with his clothes off? Was he _really_ into guys or was it just a teenage phase? Did Hinata prefer to be on top or bottom? What if they weren't physically compatible? What if they did it and one of them decided they didn't like sex? What if he was just _bad_ at it? Would Hinata laugh? Would he keep it to himself and slowly grow distant from him?

Somehow, the thought of being rejected for something he could control frightened him even more than the things he had no control over.

He didn't want to personally be the thing that ended them. His luck usually absorbed the blame and kept it a safe distance from his heart, but Komaeda feared that it might finally pierce him through if he were responsible for ruining the single happiness he'd found in... forever.

He cried when he took his clothes off.

He cried during it.

He cried after too, but it was because he was happy. He felt a lot of things.

Through all of his crying, through embarrassing himself and everything, Hinata didn't budge. He was red-faced too, but he didn't let Komaeda think for a second that he planned on leaving. Hinata held his arms around him protectively and listened to him and that was how the night had closed. Komaeda couldn't believe it, but, at the same time, he could. After all of their time together, there was something he could definitely believe. It was something nameless and unspoken, something he felt while he was being held in Hinata's arms.

It was the same. It was the reason why Hinata persisted. It was why he wanted to be with someone like him.

Simply, Komaeda realized that he had something that Hinata was lacking – something he wanted. It was also something formless and unnamed.

It was his fears. His awkwardness and apprehension. His pain and tears.

Each time he bared a piece of himself in front of Hinata, instead of pushing him away, it lured Hinata closer. Once Komaeda noticed, he felt like he'd been manipulating him somehow without even realizing, tugging on invisible threads unintentionally with every move.

Through his tears, of course, Komaeda realized that Hinata had something he had also been desperately seeking.

If he wanted to look at it cynically, he could say that they were using each other, but it was simpler and more innocent than that. If he could look inside Hinata's head, Komaeda was almost certain that the situation was the same for him as well – although, Hinata probably didn't spend as much time wondering how to categorize what it was they had. Komaeda wanted to put it in a box and label it. It would've felt safer that way. It would've helped him know what to expect.

But maybe it wouldn't have been _better_ that way. The ambiguity of their relationship was definitely a part of what made it special. It may have even been what kept it safe.

Whatever it was, it didn't look normal. To him, it felt normal in an unfamiliar way. His relationship with Hinata fit into his life like a piece that was meant to be there; an essential piece that couldn't be removed.

A normal piece of the very abnormal existence of the boy known as Komaeda Nagito.

Or something like that. Everything about the word 'normal' was relative. Even when speaking solely of himself, its meaning was bound to fluctuate. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, but he decided to accept that conclusion while he was still happy.

 

“So, are you ready? You look kind of spaced out. You know, if you aren't feeling well, then...”

Komaeda looked up, realizing that he had indeed spaced out. His eyes focused on Hinata's mouth again as his lips moved and he felt his throat tighten. Suddenly, he remembered what they were there for and his earlier panic returned to him, making a nervous sweat break out over the back of his neck.

“We could get out of here before anyone else comes,” Hinata suggested, voicing the same idea Komaeda had been entertaining before he arrived. Hinata looked slightly on edge, his fingers curled around the strap of the gym bag he had over his shoulder, but his face was flushed and Komaeda could see in his eyes that he was also just as excited despite his nerves.

“It's fine.” Komaeda said, playing with a fluffy spring of hair between his fingers. “We both agreed that we'd be into this, right? Of course, I'm worried about what could happen, but...”

It was a wild, nearly unimaginable idea, but if they went through with it – if Hinata was willing to stay with him even if he saw him at his most desperate, debauched, and debased – then Komaeda felt like he could solidly, finally say that Hinata wasn't going anywhere. Or, at least, it would provide him with strong evidence.

And, well, that aside, the idea was also... disturbingly appealing. He felt gross just for thinking about it, and the fact that Hinata took him seriously and was _willing to oblige it_ was hard to believe. It was a dangerous idea. It could probably get them both expelled if anyone found out about it. Komaeda would never have been so daring before, but being with Hinata made him feel more adventurous, like life wasn't even worth living if he stopped himself from doing the things that would make him happy just because he was afraid of what _might_ happen.

“So... That one's yours, right?” Hinata pointed at the desk near the middle-center of the room. When Komaeda nodded, he went over to it and placed his bag down on the top of the desk and unzipped it. “I did what I said. I hung out in the courtyard yesterday and chatted up all the main course guys I ran into. If I liked them and felt like I could trust them, then I subtly let them in on the plan. I know who's in your class, so don't worry. I didn't talk to anybody you know. I know that would've been really weird if you had to face someone in class every day after you, uh...”

“Y-yeah.” Komaeda pulled out his seat and sat down for the time, feeling too anxious. If he kept standing, his feet might have carried him right out the door.

Bag unzipped, Hinata pulled out a thin piece of cardboard. It looked like a handmade sign. Squinting, Komaeda gave it a read.

_FREE TO USE!_

Komaeda felt himself heating up from the very first line written in bold, black marker. Swallowing, he kept reading what was written underneath. It looked like an explanation and a short list of rules.

  * _He wants to make you feel good!_
  * _Make sure he feels good too, ok?_
  * _No cursing._
  * _No hitting, no slapping. Nothing dangerous._
  * _Hinata Hajime's word is final._



“What's the last one mean?” Komaeda asked, looking up.

“It's like a catch-all,” Hinata said, shrugging one shoulder. “If I was too specific, I was afraid someone might find a reason to argue with me. I only wrote that part just in case. I think we can trust all the guys I talked to, but if anyone does something that crosses the line, that rule means I can kick them out.”

“O-oh.” That was good. It sounded like Hinata had thought about it a lot and took the time to be prepared. In comparison, Komaeda felt like he'd spent all of his time agonizing about it. He was excited, but his nerves were starting to strangle him.

“Hey.” Hinata reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, making Komaeda look at him. “Seriously, if you're having second thoughts, we can get out of here.”

Komaeda shook his head and gently removed the hand from his shoulder. “I already said it's fine. We're already here, aren't we? I don't want all your work to go to waste.” And he didn't want any weird rumors to start spreading about him, either. If he vanished, he imagined that he would be abandoning some guys who would be pretty pissed that they'd been lied to.

“Who cares about how much 'work' I put into it? All I did was let some guys know that my boyfriend was into trying something like this. I didn't even tell them your name.”

Oh.

Hinata continued. “Besides, I wouldn't want to watch you forcing yourself to do something if you aren't enjoying it. Just imagine how that would make me feel for a second. I might be the one who set this up, but I wouldn't get anything out of watching you _suffer._ What the hell.”

He sounded a little annoyed, but Komaeda could tell that Hinata was just concerned about him.

Having his concern felt really nice.

“Sorry,” Komaeda said, feeling slightly more relaxed. Though, once they were in the moment, depending on how he felt, he knew that it might to be hard to say 'stop'. He hoped that Hinata's reassurance would help make him more assertive.

Hinata leaned in and kissed him. “You don't need to apologize all the time.”

“Sorry.”

Shaking his head, Hinata laughed and went back to pulling things out of his gym bag. Komaeda's eyes grew wider when a large, brand new bottle of lubricant was placed on the top of the desk. Despite himself, he was already starting to get hard. He wondered if it had been embarrassing for Hinata to buy something like that. He imagined him approaching the register with all the grace of an awkward teenage boy and stammering out a thanks to the girl at the register – it would've been more embarrassing if it'd been a girl, he thought.

His eyes only got wider at the next things to be pulled from the bag: a couple packages of condoms in different sizes.

“W-what are those for?” Komaeda stammered.

Hinata looked at him strangely. “You're joking, right? You know what condoms are.” He had to force his response out through his teeth, though. Even if he did know what he was talking about, he was straining to sound mature and knowledgeable.

Komaeda clasped his hands in his lap. He accidentally rubbed against the front of his pants and he gasped breathlessly before speaking. “No, I mean... You want to make them use condoms?”

“Really? Do you mean... You _want_ them to...?”

Kind of.

The thought of pleasing some talented upperclassmen had greatly appealed to him. As long as he was also enjoying it, the thought of being used by them didn't sound so bad. He trusted that Hinata would know how to control them because Komaeda wasn't sure where he would draw the line. If he felt uncomfortable, there was a chance he would still lay there and continue to take it for their sake, but if they did something that really bothered or annoyed him, then it wouldn't be worth it.

The line was too vague. How much was too much? Letting a bunch of guys come in him made his inside quiver with a feeling that was mysteriously placed somewhere between excitement and revulsion.

“You don't want them to?” Komaeda asked in return.

Eyes narrowing, Hinata leaned closer to him, close enough for their foreheads to touch. The look in his eyes was very intense. “I want to be the only one.”

There was no arguing with that. Komaeda didn't even want to argue.

He immediately decided that he also wanted Hinata to be the only one who was allowed to leave a mark on him.

The following moment of silence was broken when they heard new voices down the hall. They instantly jumped to attention and broke away from each other.

“You undress,” Hinata instructed. “I'm going to close the door. Anyone who's here for this is supposed to announce themselves with a specific knock.”

Komaeda laughed. His breath was shaky, but his hands were already steadily removing his clothes. “You were very thorough. I don't know what I was expecting.” It might have been his preconceptions of Hinata as a reserve course student that were still interfering with his perception of him. Hinata knew how to apply himself when it came to things he was invested in. His preconceptions were a part of it... But Komaeda still didn't think himself worthy of so much effort.

Hinata seemed so sincere, though. If he went through all of that effort at the risk of embarrassing himself for some other reason... It was impossible. Komaeda had already thought about it from every angle. Even to his cynical mind, it sounded impossible for Hinata to be harboring an ulterior motive under the circumstances.

“I think I'm falling in love with you even more,” Komaeda said, staring at Hinata's back. When Hinata turned around, a blush across his cheeks, Komaeda looked away and went back to what he was doing.

He'd already removed his school blazer and the vest he'd been wearing underneath it. Carefully, the two items were folded and placed on the desk beside his own; the seat where Koizumi usually sat during class. His tie was removed as well, but he left his shirt on, feeling like it would be too strange if he removed everything. For the same reason, he took off his pants but slipped his socked feet back into his shoes once they were off.

Seeing him still partially clothed, Hinata raised his brows, giving him an amused look. “Is that as far as you're going to go?” he asked.

The room was warmed by the evening sun filtering in through the windows on the side of the room, but Komaeda felt a bit cold in his present state. And strange. He thought it would be weirder if he took off all of his clothes in the classroom – and it certainly would've made him a more embarrassing sight if someone uninvited saw him – but he was already wondering if it made him look stupid to be half-dressed.

“It's alright. I don't think I'd be brave enough to even take my shirt off here,” Hinata admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Komaeda caught his eyes taking flitting glances at his lower body. “W-why don't you lay on your desk and get ready with the lube? You don't want anyone else doing that part, do you?”

“Oh. Yeah... That's true.” The thought of letting a stranger put their fingers inside of him felt more intimate than just letting them fuck him. Calming his breathing, he sat back down on the edge of his desk like he had been earlier and hesitantly spread his legs, watching Hinata watching him.

Hinata pulled his eyes away with visible effort and returned to the desk to retrieve his bag. He picked up his sign and propped it up against the bag on the desk on the other side of them so that anyone who entered would notice it and read it. After that, unsure what to do with himself or perhaps sensing Komaeda's anxiousness, he joined him.

As Komaeda slid the first of his slick fingers over his entrance, all he could think about was how expelled he was going to be. Hopefully his luck would prevent anything from going wrong.

“You should try to relax,” Hinata said, sliding a hand along his shoulders from behind. That hand came to rest over his chest where he began unbuttoning his shirt for him. “If you relax, you'll enjoy it more. Some guys might get off on it if you act like you're resisting, but I bet they'd like it more if you showed them the kind of smile you give me.”

Once he heard Hinata talking about it like that, reality finally sunk in.

He was really... going to...

With a bunch of students he didn't know...

“Haha, see? You're already loosening up.”

Hinata was right. Without realizing it, his body started relaxing, becoming submissive as he imagined himself pleasing other people while Hinata watched. A part of him was still wondering why he would even want something like that, but the desire for it was undeniable. Just being half-naked in the classroom with Hinata whispering about what was going to happen was already having a profound effect on him. His fingers slipped inside of himself easily and he moaned, letting himself lean back into Hinata's arms as he widened his knees and moved his fingers. Before long, he was able to spread his fingers apart and add a third.

A moment before, he felt cold standing in the middle of the room with his pants off, but now there was sweat rolling down his neck. Hinata unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, and when he pushed it open, Komaeda could feel the heat rising from his chest.

“Hey, Komaeda,” Hinata murmured, mouth close to his ear. “How many guys do you think you could handle?”

That question put that dangerous pounding back in his throat. Truthfully, he probably couldn't handle _that_ many guys... If Hinata somehow managed to wrangle enough guys to fill the whole classroom, he would probably pass out before they got halfway. If that happened, though, he supposed he would have to leave the conclusion up to Hinata's discretion; whether he made them stop or let them continue with his unconscious body.

That sounded sort of interesting.

“Mmn... That's... quite a question. I don't know,” Komaeda mumbled, rolling his head back against Hinata's shoulder, seeking out his mouth with his eyes.

Fingers still deep inside himself, as Hinata's lips met his, he heard an unusual knock at the door.

Hinata let his kiss last before he pulled away from him and straightened up. “That must be our first guest. You still excited?”

Excited? That was one word for it. His heart was going absolutely crazy, to the point where it was blurring his vision again, to the point where it was getting difficult for him to breathe. It wasn't until that second that he realized that he hadn't given any thought to what type of guys he'd be having sex with. Even thinking about it that way seemed strange because that wasn't what mattered. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't just having sex with strangers.

He wanted to watch Hinata.

He wanted Hinata to watch him...

There wasn't just one guy. Three male students showed up together. Just like Hinata promised, Komaeda didn't recognize any of them. As soon as they entered, Komaeda didn't know where he should put his eyes. Was it alright to look at them? Would it be weird if he made eye contact with them? If he saw them again some other time, he was definitely going to feel odd about looking at them or talking to them or anything... Probably.

A few of the fears he encountered when he had sex with Hinata for the first time returned as well. He really hoped that they wouldn't laugh or think he was weird before they gave him a shot. He knew he wasn't sexy or anything like that.

Hinata found him appealing for some reason, though...

Slipping his fingers out of himself, Komaeda braced his hands behind himself and gripped the front of his desk and waited as the three guys came over, following Hinata.

“No need for introductions,” Hinata said. “We're here to get off, not make friends.”

As they were remarking about their good luck (to which Komaeda had to laugh), Hinata opened the boxes of condoms and passed them out. Watching him place one of those little pink packages in each guy's hand made Komaeda's mouth feel dry. He had to bite his own tongue to keep himself distracted from the ever-growing volume of his pulse in his ears. His eyes flicked to the side and followed Hinata as he pulled the chair out from the desk next to him and sat down by his side.

His nervousness hadn't subsided, but having Hinata right there was a great comfort.

He didn't feel like talking to the guys. Like Hinata said, he was there to give and receive. Hinata had already determined that they were worthy of their trust, so...

So... It was strange that he would already trust Hinata that much.

Komaeda had to remind him that the real reason he was there was to test how much he could truly trust and rely on Hinata. Enjoying himself and providing enjoyment for the main course students were side objectives. That was all.

If he wanted to turn back, he was on the edge of no return. Two of the guys had already unfastened their pants and were stroking themselves. The absurdity of the whole situation didn't escape Komaeda who was used to being in absurd situations. The third student, shorter and slighter than the other two, looking hesitant, stayed aside to watch them. Komaeda couldn't blame him, but, oddly, he was hoping that he would come around and be eager to fuck him like the others.

One of them came forward, condom on, hand on his cock. He looked down at him with a chuckle and asked if it was his first time.

“Don't get the wrong idea,” Komaeda said, staring, feeling somewhat offended that he would bother asking his question with such wording. His precious virginity already belonged to Hinata. “I know what I'm here for.”

Saying that, he hopped off the desk and turned around, placing his elbows down on the surface of the desk. Lifting his hips, he looked back over his shoulder and held himself open, his attitude making it look more like a challenge than an invitation. With one glance at Hinata, Komaeda caught the intense look of expectation and interest in his eyes and that look was all that he felt as the guy behind him grabbed his hips and pushed inside.

The little bit of resolve he'd been able to gather crumbled the second he felt someone else's hands on him. Instinctively, he looked back up at Hinata. He wondered what kind of face he was making now that it had gone that far...

Hinata looked concerned. As the other guy started moving, Hinata moved his chair. Sitting himself directly in front of Komaeda, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Behind him, he heard one of the guys let out an approving whistle, and... It made Komaeda's toes curl.

Feeling Hinata's tongue caressing his as someone else took him from behind... That wasn't a position Komaeda had ever expected himself to be in, but his life was quite unpredictable. One thing led to another and now this was his life; getting used by others right in front of his approving boyfriend. It was disgusting. It was a perfectly fitting match for filth like him.

Still, he hardly felt deserving. He was suddenly so happy.

Hinata broke away from his lips but continued to stroke Komaeda's cheek with his thumb as he looked over him at the one who was inside of him. Komaeda didn't take his eyes off of him as he talked to him. “You can go deeper than that. I hate to say it, but you're kind of impressive. Let him feel the whole thing. He already prepared himself, so he can take it.”

Hinata was... instructing them. Telling them what they should do. When the guy inside of him started thrusting deeper, Komaeda had a strange feeling, like he wasn't getting fucked by a stranger. Since Hinata seemed to have so much control over the situation, it felt like the other three guys were an extension of him, under his command.

“What do you think?” Hinata asked, rubbing Komaeda's shoulders. “Are you into it?”

Komaeda wasn't sure what he had expected anymore, but he knew that he liked where things had ended up. There didn't seem to be any question of that, so he nodded, giving him a smile. “Better than I thought.”

“Is his cock better than mine?” If Hinata weren't also in the groove, there was no way he would've asked him that.

It wasn't easy to answer that yet. It felt fine, but Komaeda realized that the guy fucking him wasn't what he was enjoying most – it was Hinata. Still, he could tell that there was another question hiding within Hinata's question; some other desire. It wasn't something malicious like Komaeda had been worrying.

He wanted to give Hinata what he wanted.

Looking back, Komaeda watched as the guy pulled back, watching as the length of his cock slid out before he thrust the whole thing back inside. Until then, he'd been so deep in his own thoughts, he'd barely been paying attention to the one behind him. His cock was... Yeah, like Hinata said, it was impressive. Komaeda wondered what his talent was. He looked athletic with a muscular build and had a cock that matched his size. It wasn't like he'd ever had sex with anyone other than Hinata, so he didn't have many cocks to compare it to, but he knew what Hinata wanted to hear.

“It's good,” he said, dragging his tongue over his upper lip. “S- ...So big. Your pathetic reserve course dick could never go that deep.”

The other guy who Komaeda hadn't paid attention to before laughed at his comment. Apparently they'd forgotten that Hinata was from the reserve course, but they didn't make any remarks against him for it. Quite the contrary. They complimented Hinata on what a 'good catch' he had.

A good catch.

An upperclassman from the main course had actually called him a good catch.

When he asked Hinata if he was allowed to use Komaeda's mouth, Komaeda felt his cock respond. It was just a simple compliment, but that was all it took to make him eager to suck his cock. Petting Komaeda's hair, Hinata gave him the okay and Komaeda willingly opened his mouth.

Putting his hands on his knees, Hinata pushed himself up and moved his chair to the side of the desk so the other guy could take his place in front of Komaeda. Vaguely, at the back of his mind, Komaeda acknowledge the fact that the already obscene scenario was growing more obscene by the second. The one who pressed his cock against his lips was also wearing a condom, which Komaeda was thankful for, if only because it helped to slightly ease his hesitance to put someone else's cock in his mouth. He already did it for Hinata, but letting someone use his mouth was one of those things that felt more personal.

The condom wasn't the flavored kind, so it didn't taste like anything, but he could feel the heat and weight of the cock against his tongue. That one was thicker than Hinata's, which wasn't necessarily a good thing when it came to fellatio, he decided. When it was pushed to the back of his mouth, tears gathered at the corners of Komaeda's eyes, but he hung in there, gripping the edge of the desk as he focused on moving with it and taking it as well as he could.

It helped that Hinata had a hand on his shoulder. Komaeda's consciousness was divided between what he was doing with his mouth and distantly paying attention to the way Hinata's hand was gently rubbing his shoulder through his shirt. He hoped that Hinata understood that the moan he gave around the cock in his mouth was for him and nobody else.

That hand slowly traveled down his back and lifted the bottom of his shirt. Komaeda took in a sharp breath when it slipped underneath and stroked along his sides. With that one touch that lit his skin on fire, he became more aware of the cocks using him from both sides. It must have been a fascinating sight for Hinata. Komaeda wished that he could turn and look at him to see what expression he was wearing as he watched him getting used by two guys at once, but he obediently kept his chin up.

“What about you?” Hinata asked, regarding the shorter third boy who hadn't made any moves yet. “I can tell you aren't here just to watch. He gives great hand jobs too, so unless you want to wait...”

He clearly didn't want to wait. Until Hinata spoke up and gave him permission, he must have been too nervous to do anything. Staring at the condom in his hand, he shuffled over and unfastened his pants. Komaeda watched out of the corner of his eyes as he rolled it over his cock. Balancing himself on one elbow, Komaeda reached out and curled his fingers around him when he brought his hips closer. A hand job wasn't too much to ask for, seeing as how he was already occupied in two other directions.

The shaky, relieved breath the boy let out as he started stroking him was ...satisfying.

“This guy loves his upperclassmen,” Hinata said, petting Komaeda's sides. “He would probably be willing to do whatever you wanted him to do if you told him it would help you become a better representation of the school's 'hope'. It's a good thing he has me watching out for him, huh?”

He hadn't thought about it like that. For a second, Komaeda's blood felt cold in his veins. He didn't think of himself as a gullible person, but he knew that he would have to throw out excuses if he tried to argue with what Hinata said.

Hinata wasn't gullible at all. Komaeda was probably the only person who could deceive him, yet it was that ironclad irony that strengthened his faith in him.

As he began to stroke his hand more firmly and applied his tongue to the underside of the cock in his mouth, he heard a shout from behind him. It sounded like the first guy was already going to come. To be fair, it was impressive that he'd managed to hold it together for that long when he had a scene in front of him that looked like something straight out of a porno.

His cock was a good length and it was shocking how deep it could go, but it wasn't as pleasing as Hinata's. The angle didn't help, but Hinata's was just the right length for hitting that one spot inside of him...

He came, and Komaeda could feel the warmth of his cum through the thin layer that separated them. It would've been nice if he could feel all of that cum inside of him, but he was looking forward to having Hinata's later.

As the first guy was finishing, Komaeda noticed that the one who he was stroking was starting to breathe harder. That was no surprise, either. Out of the three, he had the distinct scent of a virgin about him.

Guy number one pulled out of him quickly after coming. Komaeda watched as he took off his condom, tied the end, and tossed it next to the sign.

The guy he was stroking suddenly broke away from him. Komaeda wondered what the heck he was doing, but froze when he realized he was rushing to take the other guy's spot. His hands gripped his hips, and, even though it looked like he could barely control himself, he courteously asked Hinata for his permission. Seeing Komaeda relax, Hinata granted his request, and the boy instantly thrust inside of him, fast and loose.

He really had to be a virgin. Among diligent high school students, that wasn't shocking or anything, but his sheer eagerness caught Komaeda off guard. The first guy fixed himself and took a spot nearby to watch as guy number three thrust into him with what could only be referred to as reckless abandon. Komaeda could hear the kid mumbling to himself about how good it felt, like he was surprised. For his own part, Komaeda felt kind of honored that he was enjoying it so much, glad that a little ant like him could please an upperclassman to such an overwhelming degree. But maybe the kid's first time would've been like that with anyone...

He wasn't going to last very long, that was for sure. While he was thrusting, his thighs slapping against Komaeda's backside, Komaeda heard another one of those unusual knocks at the door. It was the same as the first, so there was no question about it – they had more guests.

“Don't mind me,” Hinata said politely, getting up to go answer the door.

Komaeda was glad they had more visitors. For a second there, he was afraid that knock might have come from someone who heard the conspicuous noises of the desk rocking against the floor and the violent smacking of skin.

It was getting hard for him to breathe around the cock in his mouth and a few gross choking noises escaped from him whenever that cock was thrust toward the back of his tongue. He was still trying his best, but it was getting harder to have any semblance of technique when his head was filling up with a fuzzy warmth from a combination of nerves, adrenaline, and the fear of being found by anyone outside the plan.

“Hey, Komaeda, are you hanging in there alright?” Hinata asked. He crouched next to him and put a hand on the back of his neck while the guy continued to thrust into his mouth. Looking up, Hinata addressed that guy. “You could hold his head if you want. Just make sure he can breathe.”

He gave him that information a little too late. Apparently he was ready to come, too. Komaeda could feel it in the way his cock was twitching against the inside of his cheek.

“Wanna come on his face?” Hinata asked.

Komaeda's heart picked up again.

Taking that as permission, he pulled his cock from his lips and hastily stripped off the condom. Gripping Komaeda's hair in his fist, he tilted his head back and jerked his cock. Komaeda closed his eyes and pursed his lips, but he still flinched when he felt hot cum hit his face. He came a lot, too. After a few hard spurts, he had cum rolling down his forehead, across the bridge of his nose, over his lips, rolling down his chin.

Once the guy backed away, Komaeda hesitantly opened his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get cum in them. He didn't want to open his mouth, either. He wasn't interested in tasting anyone else's cum... Unless Hinata wanted him to.

Yeah. He was gullible, after all. He was easy.

He looked around for Hinata and found him over at the desk with the sign, looking through his gym bag for something. A moment later, he returned to him with a pack of pocket tissues. Pulling one out, he used it to wipe the cum away from his mouth so he could talk with him.

“There you go,” he said, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. “Are you excited? We've got three new guests.”

_Three?_ He seriously said three. There were three more guys waiting to get on him. Komaeda's head swirled dizzily as he looked behind himself and saw what had become a sizable group watching as he got fucked by his upperclassman's inexperienced dick. Six people in total.

Keeping himself propped up on his elbows, he looked at them, giving them a messy grin.

“Welcome.”

He couldn't say anything more than that. His breath was stolen from his lungs as the small guy fucking him thrust in at a different angle and hit that spot – the one that made his knees buckle. It felt like he was close, and he just kept going for that one spot, over and over. The whole time, Komaeda had been enjoying them, but he felt mostly in control of himself. All of a sudden, he felt like he was shamefully losing it and it was all the fault of that virgin boy's sloppy technique.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Or it was. Of course it was. But.

He felt embarrassed. He honestly felt really good and it wasn't because of Hinata. Even though that was what was supposed to happen, there was something that felt wrong about that.

Komaeda sent Hinata a glance, knowing that his expression probably openly communicated all of the conflicted things he was feeling. Rather than looking mad at him for enjoying himself, rather than looking disgusted, he saw Hinata was wearing a timid smile on his red face. The way he was looking at him made Komaeda's heart twist in his chest and made him moan unconsciously.

Hinata was looking at him the way he did when they were alone.

The sounds started spilling from his mouth without restraint, and he arched his back, pressing himself up against the one fucking him. As the new additions watched and got ready, the guy inside of him finally came with a startled, loud shout. His nails sunk into his skin, making Komaeda wince, but it wasn't too painful. With how hard he came, he was surprised that he hadn't burst the condom. Like the first, he could feel the heat of it inside of him. When he pulled out, Komaeda's insides were left feeling more sensitive, but his cock was still hard.

Hinata hummed curiously like he was thinking. “That makes three. I've got a marker. Want me to put tally marks on you like they do in ero manga?”

Now that the three they'd started with had finished, Komaeda turned himself around and sat on the edge of the desk the way he had been earlier. “Isn't that silly? There are only six guys here. At best, you'll only finish one tally and barely start the next. How many guys did you invite, exactly?”

The innocent smile on Hinata's lips curled into something mischievous. “Well... I might've lost count. I'm surprised because I didn't expect any of them to show up. This _is_ the sort of thing that only happens in ero manga, so you can't blame me for thinking nobody would believe me.”

There were a lot of students at Hope's Peak. Even if he narrowed it down to just male upperclassmen, that was... a lot of people. Komaeda wondered if he would even have enough space on his thighs for Hinata to mark them all.

“Alright then,” he said, spreading his legs. “Hand them the marker. Let them make it their signature.”

Guys number one and two proudly placed the first two strokes on the inside of his left thigh. Guy number three, the small one, looked up at him with the smallest of smiles as he placed the third stroke and very quietly gave him his thanks. He really didn't have to do that, but it made Komaeda's chest feel warm, receiving someone's gratitude for something that didn't require a lot of effort, so he returned his thanks.

If he didn't know better, he would have suspected that that one had developed a crush on him, but what kind of respectable member of the main course would ever be able to find affection for someone as pathetic as him? He perished the thought.

Those first three were finished, but they didn't leave. They hung around, even as the first guy of the next group of three came forward. Unlike before, Komaeda wasn't feeling as nervous. He'd already figured out what he should expect, so he wasn't worried, and Hinata was still there, observing and instructing. As his next partner readied himself in front of his spread legs, stroking himself as he looked down at him, Hinata went back to his seat and pulled it up at the front of Komaeda's desk, behind his back.

“You read the sign, so you know the rules. I think he was really enjoying the last guy, so I wonder if you'll be able to keep up...”

That was a challenge if Komaeda had ever heard one.

In response, Hinata received a question that Komaeda hadn't expected anyone to ask him. It was rather ballsy.

Before he went any further, he wanted to know what Hinata was getting out of the arrangement.

“Me?” Hinata laughed to himself. “Really? It's not that hard to figure out.”

But for someone who wasn't them, it probably was hard to figure out. From an outsider's perspective, they must have seemed like a very strange couple – if they seemed like a couple to them at all. One of the first guys seemed to get it, but Komaeda knew that not everyone would be able to follow the surprisingly simple yet twisted thoughts and feelings that created their relationship.

Komaeda knew he wasn't normal. For Hinata to be with someone like him, Hinata couldn't have been normal either.

That was why they worked. They both acknowledged that they were lacking something, and the only way they could survive was by devouring each other.

Guy number four stared at Hinata like he was trying to figure it out. That was fine, Komaeda figured. It was alright even if he couldn't understand it. He was another big guy with broad shoulders and muscular arms, and regardless of whatever his talent was, there was no way it required him to think heavily about the relationship of a someone whose talent was as insignificant as luck. So Komaeda didn't care if he understood. It was enough that there was one person in the world who did. He was simply there to service the rest.

As guy four came up to bat, Hinata slipped his arms underneath Komaeda's. Surprised, Komaeda looked behind himself, but Hinata gave him a smile and told him not to worry about it. Being in a position like that with Hinata's arms around him from behind, it was like he was holding him up, or... presenting him like an offering. Guiltily, Komaeda already felt his cock starting to respond, still unsatisfied after the last guy left. Very gently, Hinata's fingers skirted across his chest, lightly stroking his nipples, and Komaeda had to lift a hand to muffle the sound that was about to come out of his mouth.

Lining himself up, guy four looked at Hinata, then grabbed Komaeda by the hips and pushed inside. He didn't have the length of the first guy, but his cock was pretty thick. Even after having been taken twice already, the width of him came as a surprise, forcing him open more, settling a hot burn between his hips. He must've been taking that challenge seriously. His hard thrusts said that he wasn't going to let himself be outdone by any of the others.

“How's this one?” Hinata asked, leaning down next to his ear.

Komaeda gasped, unable to form words at first. He tilted his head aside and closed his eyes, struggling to gather his thoughts. The feeling of Hinata's fingertips stroking his chest and the feeling of the one inside of him thrusting wildly were going to drive him crazy. The fuzzy, warm feeling that he felt inside of his head before was turning into an inferno.

“I... It's... Um...”

“Looks like I chose well,” Hinata said, though Komaeda couldn't tell if he was proud of himself. The tone of his voice indicated that he might've been starting to feel inadequate.

Tilting his head back, Komaeda opened his eyes, wordlessly inviting him for a kiss. When their lips met, Komaeda realized that Hinata must have needed that as much as he did. It was just a kiss, but it was also a source of powerful emotional reinforcement.

What started as an innocent kiss quickly turned into something as obscene as everything else that had been transpiring in the classroom. His breaths came out as gasps against Hinata's lips as his tongue delved into his mouth from an awkward angle above him. It kept getting sloppier until they didn't even care where they were placing their lips. Hinata sucked on his bottom lip and dragged his mouth lower, along his jaw, down his neck.

The guy who was inside of him started thrusting harder if that were even possible. Just as the stretch from his thick cock was beginning to feel like it was too much for him to handle, one of the other new guys came over holding the tube of lubricant. As Hinata sucked on his neck, Komaeda watched as the lube was opened and poured over the place where he and his latest partner were connected. The sight was so lewd, he could barely bring himself to watch it, but he also couldn't tear his eyes away.

That helped. Suddenly, his thrusts felt easier, taking some of the strain off Komaeda's body.

He could hear something.

Was that him? Was he the one making those noises?

Hinata's fingers were still playing with his chest, so he couldn't help it. Without realizing, he'd turned into a slut or something. He felt like he was under a spell, like the conscience he was familiar with had flown out the window and gone somewhere far away.

He wanted more. But the sensations he was experiencing were already too much. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Their third new visitor came over, stroking his dick, wanting a closer look for himself.

“Isn't he beautiful?” Hinata asked. Komaeda's body heated up when he heard him say that. If anyone else had said that, he would've thought they were mocking him or being sarcastic. The others all agreed with him, too. The one who helped him out by giving them more lube looked at Hinata and asked him if it was alright for him to touch his cock. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “Sure. After all this hard work, he deserves it.”

Komaeda had to clench his teeth together when that one's hand wrapped around him. His neglected cock responded in the most embarrassing way, leaking a ton of precum over his fingers. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on. Sooner than later, he was going to come, and there wasn't going to be anything he could do to stop it. His thoughts were warring with his body, feeling afraid of letting anyone else see him when he came, but he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. And Hinata was right there, whispering encouraging things in his ear, telling him how good he looked like that with come on his face and another guy's cock in his ass.

“H-Hinata-kun...”

He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he put them back and held onto Hinata's arms. It would've been hard to hold himself up, his feet barely touching the ground, but Hinata was holding him from behind and the guy who was fucking him was strong enough to keep his lower body suspended an inch off the desk.

Hearing the third guy (guy number six) mutter a warning that he was about to come, Hinata moved his hands and let him come over Komaeda's stomach. Feeling each hot splash against his skin, Komaeda let out an uncontrollable cry and pressed his head back again, trying to hide his face against Hinata's shoulder.

The one who was stroking his cock knew what he was doing. His touch felt unfamiliar, but it was good. His hands were larger than Hinata's and slightly rough, which once again made Komaeda wonder what kind of talent he had. Maybe another athlete or a musician, or maybe he was someone else like Souda who worked with his hands. They felt very strong and confident.

His body was aching in an amazing way, but he couldn't avoid the worry at the corner of his mind.

He was going to come because of some other guys and Hinata was there, watching him. It was the moment of truth. Once he saw him coming shamelessly for someone else, what would he think? He would have to be disgusted, wouldn't he?

His mind was screaming, begging Hinata to look away, but, at the same time, Komaeda wanted him to see. He wanted him to see him at his worst. And then he wanted to lower himself even further to show him what true filth he really was.

If Hinata could still love a person like that, then...

Ah, he was crying. Tears were at the corners of Komaeda's eyes. Feeling the brutal cock inside of him pounding his sensitive inner walls, feeling the hand around his cock squeezing him more tightly, thumb digging into the head, Komaeda came, crying out Hinata's name.

Someone was going to hear them for sure after he yelled that loudly. He was going to be expelled and he was going to get an entire classroom full of upperclassmen expelled along with him. His bad luck was going to drag them all down to his dirty level.

When his eyes cleared, he looked around, feeling embarrassed, but nobody else seemed to share his sense of shame. The one who had jerked him off was still loosely jerking his cock even though it was too sensitive. His insides were tight and throbbing, and he could tell from the harsh breaths of the one fucking him that he was about to come too. With a few more thrusts, he slammed his hips against the back of his thighs one last time and came while he was buried deep inside of him, groaning his satisfaction.

After he added his condom to the growing pile of used ones, he returned to the desk and Hinata handed him the marker. He and the one who jerked off on his stomach added their strokes to the tally on his thigh, completing one full tally of five.

There was another knock at the door. One of those odd knocks Komaeda's ears recognized.

“N-no way,” he muttered. “More? There's...” A laugh came out of his mouth next – one that sounded aggitated but excited.

“Hey, could one of you get that for me?” Hinata asked, gesturing with his chin toward the door. One of the first three answered the door for him and allowed two more students inside. They looked like friends, but they introduced themselves to Hinata as a couple. Apparently Hinata invited one of them and he told his boyfriend about the plan. Instead of rejecting it, he was down with the plan too.

That was kind of unique. A couple. They looked really nice, too. Komaeda could feel the hope sparkling between them.

“W-welcome. If it will help you become greater hope, then p-please, use me however you wish,” he said, unable to keep his voice from cracking.

The two looked at each other, sharing a look. Komaeda wondered if he and Hinata looked that way to other people, like they were able to communicate without even speaking. Sometimes, it felt that way. They could spend long, quiet moments together and be quite content.

Looking back at Hinata, he found him looking down at him with a similar look on his face. Komaeda's lips wobbled into a smile and more tears stung his eyes.

“Don't take this the wrong way, Komaeda. You... look really good like this.”

Wrong way? What 'wrong way' was there? He was trash, so it was only fitting that he looked his best when he looked his worst. His pathetic reserve course boyfriend just happened to see that for the truth that it was.

He couldn't have asked for more.

The one who was stroking his cock didn't stop, even as one of the newcomers put on a condom and took up the position between his spread thighs. Komaeda whined, but he didn't tell him to stop. After having come once, his body was at its limit, but he wanted to keep pushing himself to see how much farther he could go; lower and lower, letting himself be used by his beloved upperclassmen repeatedly until he was nothing but a dirty scrap. His knees were quivering and he felt a raw heat between his hips that should have caused him worry, but that worry was far from the front of his mind.

“Here, you can take the other side,” Hinata said, beckoning the other one over.

Komaeda swallowed. He knew what Hinata was suggesting, and it wasn't his favorite, but his mouth was opening wantonly anyway. Resting back in Hinata's arms, he tilted his head to the side and let him slip his cock between his lips. The angle made it difficult for him to get it all in his mouth, but the boy didn't seem to mind that, sighing gratefully, stroking the side of his face. As Komaeda lazily sucked on him, that one's boyfriend pushed in. It seemed like he was going to take it slow, edging his way inside, until he realized how loose he was, then the whole length of him was inside.

He and his boyfriend were comparable in size. Their cocks may not have been anything to write home about, but the way they were using him... Komaeda wasn't sure he could call it 'using' at all. They were being so unexpectedly gentle, like they were treating him the way they would treat each other. He didn't deserve to be placed in such loving hands, but he silently sent his thanks to Hinata.

He didn't know how much more he was going to be able to handle, but they were a welcomed respite after the hard fucking he'd gotten from the others. His cock seriously shouldn't have been so hard, considering how badly he winced every time that hand was drawn over the head. The one between his thighs knew what he was doing, though. Just like Hinata, he seemed to know how to target that one spot and he kept aiming for it, making Komaeda moan around his boyfriend's cock. More precum began to leak from the tip of his own cock, dribbling over the fingers stroking him, coating his palm.

Hinata went back to touching him as well, laughing softly next to Komaeda's ear as he ran his fingers through the sticky cum on his stomach. “Wow, look at you. Never thought I'd see something like this up close. I feel like I'm in a dream.”

Komaeda wanted to agree, but all he could do was gargle incoherently, snot dripping from his nose, saliva rolling down his chin. He could barely breathe, his nose all clogged up. His consciousness was starting to fade again...

The touch of Hinata's fingers on his nipples made him jolt back to awareness, briefly choking before he broke away to gasp for air. The one who'd been fucking his mouth apologized to him even though it wasn't his fault. Hinata was the one to blame that time for making him feel so good. It took him a second to clear his throat, then he opened his mouth and took him right back in, sliding his tongue along the underside, tasting the uninteresting taste of latex.

“He's really good, right? It makes me happy to share,” Hinata said brightly.

The one stroking his cock was also jerking his own and it looked like he was ready to come soon. Leaning over him, he stroked himself a bit faster, holding back his breath, and came on Komaeda's chest, adding his cum to the mess. While Komaeda was still getting fucked, that guy wasn't going to be able to add his mark to the tally, so he was going to have to wait. After that one caught his breath, he took a step back to watch the couple fucking him.

“You're doing great,” Hinata praised. Now that no one was touching him, Hinata got up and moved away, letting the guy near him take over his position. Hinata moved his seat slightly to the side and put his hand on Komaeda's cock and began to stroke him slowly. “Look at how happy you've made everyone,” he said.

Those words sounded thin, but when Komaeda cracked open his eyes and looked over at the six guys who were watching, he could tell that Hinata wasn't joking with him. They were chatting with each other and commenting on the scene, and none of the words that reached his ears sounded like they were meant to belittle him. When it came to him and Hinata, they were outsiders, but they had all become united as a group because of him.

His heart was thumping happily, but his body felt like a mess. He felt so close... right on the edge. If Hinata kept touching him, he was going to come, and with the state his body was already in, Komaeda couldn't imagine what was going to happen to him. He would break. He would collapse.

But Hinata kept stroking, rubbing the flat of his palm over the head of his cock even when he saw the way it made Komaeda seize up. Komaeda couldn't tell him to stop. He still had his lips tightly wrapped around a cock and he refused to pull himself away from it, slurping it greedily as he willingly allowed Hinata to force him closer to an inevitably painful orgasm.

He slapped the surface of the desk desperately, whining, snorting snot out of his nose as the multitude of sensations came together all at once and pushed him over the edge. He came for the second time and it felt like all of the cum that was remaining in his body was being painfully wrung out of him. Inside, he felt himself clamping down on the one fucking him and heard him groan. Despite the new resistance, he started fucking him harder. Even the one in his mouth followed suit, cramming his dick toward his throat.

Hinata released his cock and went back to touching him elsewhere, tenderly running the backs of his fingers over the inside of the thigh nearest to him. “I'm getting kinda impatient. I hope these two are the last. I'd like to be next.”

Komaeda was impressed that Hinata had managed to hold himself together that whole time. He couldn't look at him, but he was willing to bet that he was hard. He had to be. He probably couldn't stand it any more.

…Komaeda really wanted his cock. Hinata's. _His_ Hinata. The one who was so kindly looking out for him.

He wanted him, but it wasn't like there was nothing he could do. To make the others come quicker, he made sure to keep himself tight inside and started working his jaw, putting some thought into what he was doing with his mouth. At his side, he could hear Hinata making a sound almost like a growl, like watching him earnestly servicing the other two was making him even hungrier.

In moments, he heard the one who was using his mouth begin to pant and felt the fingers of one hand grasping his shoulder, the other hand tightening in his hair, pulling his head back. It was just a facade of roughness. That one seemed too kind to truly treat him cruelly, so Komaeda wasn't worried. He tilted his head back and let him thrust to the back of his throat, breathing evenly through his nose until the cock was pulled from his lips.

Hearing the wet snap of the condom being removed, Komaeda tipped his head up and waited. This time, he knew what to expect, but he winced again anyway when more cum showered his face.

On the other end, his partner picked up speed, thrusting wildly. Watching his boyfriend come on another guy's face must have done it for him. Komaeda expected him to stay in like the others, so he was surprised when he was suddenly abandoned. The guy came around to his side, hastily pulling off the condom, and came on his chest.

One glance down at himself made Komaeda wonder if Hinata came prepared with enough pocket tissues to clean up a mess _that_ big. He was practically bathing in cum.

“Here you go.” Hinata handed them the marker and three more strokes were added to his thigh, forming the beginnings of a new tally; eight marks in total.

Body straining, feeling weak and sore, Komaeda sat up with effort and looked at Hinata. “I think I know who's next.”

The athletic guy who fucked him first came over and unexpectedly grabbed Komaeda under the arms and held him up like he was supporting him. He nodded at Hinata, telling him that they had him, that the honor was all his now. Two of the others joined them and each one grabbed a thigh, holding him beneath his knees, holding him open for Hinata.

It should've been impossible, but he was hard again. Unbelievably hard. He was panting and shaking, staring down at Hinata, watching as he pulled his belt out of the loops and undid his pants.

Holding his bare cock in his hand, his cheeks red, eyes narrowed, he looked into Komaeda's eyes.

“Hey. Who do you belong to?”

There was only one answer. His life wasn't owned by luck any longer. He didn't owe anything to the Hope's Peak students who surrounded him, either. He didn't owe anyone anything...

But there was one person he was willing to give all of his worthless self to; that one shining, glimmering person before him.

“You,” he mumbled quietly, smiling, voice shaking as tears poured down his cheeks. “You,” he said more strongly. “You, Hinata-kun. Only you. I belong to you.”

“That's right.” And with that, Hinata thrust into him. He went in all the way, but the angle he struck – it was just right. It was perfect. Not caring that there were people watching him at that point, Komaeda lifted his hips as well as he could while being held, begging for more. Now that he was at the bottom, there was nowhere left for him to go. Hinata was there in front of him, proving that he could be at the bottom and still be alight – that he could still be loved, as deplorable as he was.

He thought he must have been a terrible, x-rated sight before, but, after being drenched in so many guys' cum, he was sure that he looked even worse. Yet Hinata was still looking at him like he was everything he wanted. A little disturbing voice at the back of his mind tried to make him think that Hinata might not feel the same way once it was over, but Komaeda tried to ignore it. He wanted to savour the moment for what it was or at least what it appeared to be.

A whimper left Komaeda's lips as Hinata stroked his hand along his inner thigh, over the marks left on him by the others. “I... I'm sorry if it doesn't feel as good now. I'm what you'd call 'used goods' now, after all,” Komaeda said. His insides felt numb. Or... No, that wasn't quite the right word. It felt like he'd been rubbed raw and only a dull ache was left inside of him, only interrupted by the spikes of pleasure he received from Hinata's cock. Since he could hardly feel himself, finding it harder to tighten up, then he worried that it wouldn't feel as good for Hinata.

“I don't think that's how that phrase is used,” Hinata laughed. “I'm pretty sure you became 'used goods' after I got to you, but I wouldn't think of you that way anyway since you're mine and I have no intention of letting anyone else have you.”

“Burnable garbage, then.”

“No one says that.”

Some people probably said that.

More importantly... Those things Hinata said. He just let eight other people use him, but Hinata said that he wouldn't let anyone else _have_ him. So when he said that, he must have meant... There was no other way for Komaeda to interpret that.

“H-Hinata-kun...” His name fell off his lips without thinking. When he looked into Hinata's eyes, he could see that he was giving him a look like he wanted to kiss him. It was difficult in their positions, but Hinata still leaned over him, putting his tie over his shoulder to protect it from the mess between them, and met Komaeda halfway, mouth to mouth.

None of the others had kissed him. Komaeda wondered if Hinata would have even allowed it.

Probably not.

He looked like he wanted to swallow him whole. That possessive expression made Komaeda shiver and made his body go limp.

“You... want me to come in you, isn't that right?” Hinata asked him, breath stuttering around a gasp. “Say it. Go on. It's alright to say it.”

“I...” Komaeda glanced around, face burning, feeling inexplicably embarrassed despite how far he'd already come. Since Hinata said it would be alright, he let himself say it, not minding his words, letting all of his honest thoughts pour out unfiltered. “I want you to come in me. I feel so good, I could die, but I want more... I want to feel it. Hinata-kun, please. I need it. You're the only one I need. Finish me off. _Please._ ”

He wasn't kidding. He felt like he could die. It was difficult to breathe and his vision looked permanently fuzzy; no amount of blinking was helping to clear it. It was hard to hear over the sound of his own heart hammering in his ears. But if that was death, then he didn't care. He'd spent his whole life looking for a harmless way to live or a satisfying way to die. At that moment, if he were to die, then, even though there were many regrets and yet many wishes left in his heart, he felt like it would be alright.

Hinata looked down at him with a grin. “Not until you come again.”

Again?

Yeah, that was what he said. For a second, Komaeda thought he must've been hearing things, but he really said it. Hinata wanted to make him come again.

He was going to die. He was going to die for sure.

When Hinata let go of his hip and moved one of his hands to his cock, Komaeda couldn't help it – a helpless sob came out. The guy holding him up from behind chuckled and gently stroked his side. He tried protesting, but Hinata kept stroking him, rubbing over the head where he was still too sensitive. Komaeda knew that he could've stopped him if he really wanted to, but something prevented his lips from forming a serious objection.

Even if it literally killed him, he was addicted. Just like he told Hinata, he _needed_ it, and he wasn't going to feel satisfied unless he did everything they wanted.

Hinata wasn't going to last long. He was panting, sweat over his brow, his eyes half-lidded. Watching the others had pushed him to his breaking point, but he was holding on, keeping his hips still as he stroked him. Some of the other guys came over and Komaeda wished that he could speak, but he couldn't utter a single noise as they started touching him, rubbing his chest, laughing, playing with the cum that he was covered in.

Eyes rolling back, choking on his own saliva, Komaeda tossed his head back and retreated into the blackness he found at the back of his skull as he was edged closer to his third climax. His body was burning, and even though he was being held by everyone, his limbs felt weak and sore. When his orgasm finally came, it felt like he was being torn in half. His eyelids flickered and he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, breathing so quickly through his nose that it made him see stars. Not just stars. It was like the whole depth of space. And then white.

Some time passed, but Komaeda couldn't tell if it had been an instant or an hour. He dragged his head up and looked at Hinata. He was still rolling his hips, but he was moving slowly and watching him with attentive eyes. He'd released his cock, but Komaeda could tell... He came, but he didn't _come_. There was nothing left in him.

“Oh, good. You're still conscious. You had me worried,” Hinata said. “You should say something if it's too much for you.”

Sweating, breathing heavily, Komaeda smiled, but he knew it wasn't a normal smile. “Too much?” He laughed.

Why was he laughing?

Ah. Right. Because the situation was crazy. Because coming three times in a row had made him lose his mind. Because he was crazy enough from the start to want to see through such a crazy plan.

Hinata looked away for a second and Komaeda caught the startled look on his face before he could hide it. Komaeda wished that Hinata could experience half of the ecstasy he had experienced there with all of them. If he could nearly come from just looking at him in such a miserable state, then Komaeda wondered if a reserve course student of his level would've been able to keep his eyes open the whole way through too.

“C-coming,” Hinata bit out. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched, but he forced his eyes open so he could watch Komaeda as he delivered the last of his thrusts.

Komaeda felt victorious. His body felt weak and painful, but he had the distinct sense that he was the one who came out on top when he felt Hinata's warm cum filling him up inside. He kept coming and coming, like he'd been restraining himself that whole time, saving himself for that one moment when he could give him everything. Even when his hips stopped and the tremors passed, Hinata stayed inside of him, gasping, staring down at him with a mysterious look in his eyes.

They did it. It was finished.

Hinata pulled out of him, his cock exiting with a wet, messy _pop_ , and cum gushed from Komaeda's loose hole, staining the surface of the desk. The guys who were holding him up slowly lowered him onto the desk and helped him sit up. They all thanked him for his hard work. One of them gave him a pat on the shoulder that nearly toppled him over.

That was it. That was all. It was over. There was nothing left.

And nobody interrupted them. His luck came through once again.

“Wow,” Komaeda said, staring into space as the guys around him cleaned up and started leaving.

Hinata stepped back into his line of vision, fixing his tie and his shirt. He already had his pants zipped back up, and aside from the redness in his complexion, he looked normal in comparison to him. Komaeda slowly dropped his eyes to his own body, having a weird out-of-body moment where he couldn't believe that the person he was looking at was him and not someone else or a photograph or something. Overall, he felt... Weird.

“You alright?” Hinata asked.

His voice dimly penetrated the buzzing in Komaeda's ears. “Oh... Y-yeah. I-...”

He swayed, but Hinata's hands were there to catch him and set him upright. “Whoa, hang on. I'll be right back.”

Komaeda's eyes followed him to the desk where he left the sign. All the guys were already gone. Vaguely, Komaeda remembered hearing them say goodbye, but he hadn't watched them leave. Hinata returned to him holding the tissues from earlier along with a bottle of water. He uncapped the water and handed it to him, waited for him to take a drink from it, then started cleaning the cum off his face for him.

“I'm sorry. I should've considered your condition,” Hinata said, looking guilty. “I really didn't expect that many people to show up. After the first few, I should've told the rest to go or just... stay and watch if they wanted or something.”

Once his face was clean (more or less), Komaeda took another sip of water and stared at him. “Huh? I'm fine, though.” Not totally. “I'm just not used to exerting myself.” Because he couldn't.

“Still...” Hinata didn't look convinced. With his brows pulled together and his mouth set in a line, he pulled out the rest of the tissues and used them to wipe off his chest and stomach. Komaeda would've told him to leave the rest to him, but he distracted his mouth with another sip of water and let himself enjoy being taken care of instead.

When was the last time someone buttoned his shirt for him...?

He closed his eyes and recalled a distant memory that was hiding in a dusty corner of his mind, on the brink of being forgotten; his father's large hands buttoning up the front of his school shirt. His voice. A warm presence.

“Komaeda?”

“Hm...?”

Had he passed out for a second? He hadn't noticed.

He slumped against Hinata and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. For some reason, he was crying. He didn't feel sad at all, but there were more tears sliding down his cheeks. As his shoulders lightly shook, he heard Hinata again.

“A-are you alright? Are you crying? You... Are you hurt?”

“No, I...” Komaeda shook his head, rubbing his face against Hinata's shoulder, getting his shirt dirty with his tears. He really wasn't sad, he thought. He could hear Hinata's gentle voice. He felt his warm presence. Strong hands were holding him. “I... just love you.”

Slowly, he lifted his hands and loosely grasped the front of Hinata's shirt. Tear continued to fall from his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” he said, voice damp. “I'm sorry that you love someone like me... Thank you.”

No, he wasn't sad. He'd never been happier in his life.

That was why he didn't worry about his tears. No matter how many he shed, no matter how vulnerable he made himself look in front of Hinata, he had the proof that he wouldn't be discarded. He'd be safe as long as he was with Hinata.

Putting his arms around him, holding him, Hinata let out a long sigh. “I love you too, Komaeda.” He leaned back a little and brushed a hand across Komaeda's forehead, sweeping his hair away from his eyes. “I thought you were really great.”

“I feel weird about receiving compliments for getting fucked,” Komaeda replied, laughing and sniffling.

“You've got me there.” Hinata gave him a kiss before getting up. He left him for all of a second before returning with the rest of Komaeda's clothes. The thought of putting his pants back on with cum still dripping down his legs may have interested Komaeda some other time, but he already felt too exhausted and gross to go that far.

As he cleaned up between his legs, his eyes fell on the marker which had rolled off the desk and was laying on the floor. Realizing what he was looking at, Hinata picked it up and then stared at him, holding it in his hand. Komaeda shrugged, gave him a smirk, and opened his legs.

“There we go.” Hinata added his own stroke to the tally. There would've been two complete tallies if only they had one more visitor. “I don't think of myself as a completionist, but it bugs me that it's not finished. Maybe we can fool around later and you can put one on me.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes playfully. “That doesn't make any sense. And what do you mean by 'later'?”

Hinata tugged on the collar of his shirt, smiling nervously. “Well. I mean... I'd feel really bad if I let you go back to your dorm in this condition. I'd, uh... I'd rather you come back to my place tonight. I don't want you to be alone.”

“Are you sure...?”

“And what do you mean by 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure. After all of this?” He gestured at the room vaguely. “I know how you are. I don't want you to neglect yourself or have any weird thoughts after what we just did here.”

As if he needed any further proof...

Komaeda put his hands on his knees and sighed happily.

“Hey.” Hinata thrust his clothes at him. “Put your pants on already, will you?”

That was wise. Didn't want anyone finding them after his luck had done such a good job of keeping them safe.

So he took his clothes from Hinata and stepped into his pants with his help. He was still feeling warm, so he stuffed his vest into his own school bag and hung his blazer over his arm. Almost everything was cleaned up. He would have to give his desk a thorough washing some time, but there were no visible stains left on its surface. The condoms had been a good decision.

Though, speaking of the condoms... Komaeda grimaced when he looked at their pile of used tissues and tied-off condoms. There was no way they could throw those away in the classroom.

“We have to take this stuff with us, don't we,” Komaeda said. It wasn't much of a question. They had to.

Hinata made a face. “Gross. Now I really feel like a pervert.”

The remaining things were swiped into Hinata's gym bag and it was tossed over his shoulder. With one final look at the classroom, Hinata gave Komaeda a nod and headed to the open window. When he put a foot out the window, Komaeda called out to him.

“What the heck do you think you're doing?”

“Leaving.” He gave him a confused look, one eyebrow raised. It was ironic for Hinata to look at him like he was the crazy one, seeing as how he was the guy who had half of his body hanging out a window. “I can't waltz out the front doors. Remember? Big scary security guy who's twice my size. I'm _pretty sure_ I'd eat asphalt if I tried that.”

Oh right.

“Then I'm coming with you this way,” Komaeda said, already squeezing himself out the window past Hinata before he could protest.

“W-wait! What are you-”

It was more of a personal oversight than bad luck that pushed them out the window together. At least Hinata was soft and made for a nice safety net to catch his fall. Sitting up, Komaeda took a look along the side of the building and spotted a man who fit the description Hinata had given. After he climbed off Hinata, he grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then started tugging him in the opposite direction. “Your place?” he asked.

With a hand on his head, looking dazed after their spill, Hinata looked at him and a smile slowly overtook his face. A smile like that, so warm and kind, coming from the same person who had just seen him in such a humiliating state...

“Yeah, come on. Follow me,” Hinata said, squeezing his hand.

That person was who Komaeda wanted to follow to the ends of the earth.


End file.
